beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Cocteau
French sources |Wikipedia:/fr/Jean Cocteau> "Jean Maurice Eugène Clément Cocteau (French: kɔkto; 5 July 1889 – 11 October 1963) was a French poet, writer, designer, playwright, artist and filmmaker. Cocteau is best known for his novel Les Enfants Terribles (1929), and the films The Blood of a Poet (1930), Les Parents Terribles (1948), Beauty and the Beast (1946) and Orpheus (1949). His circle of associates, friends included Kenneth Anger, Pablo Picasso, Joan Miró, Salvador Dalí, Gertrude Stein, Jean Hugo, Jean Marais, Henri Bernstein, Yul Brynner, Marlene Dietrich, Coco Chanel, Erik Satie, Albert Gleizes, Igor Stravinsky, Marie Laurencin, María Félix, Édith Piaf, Panama Al Brown, Colette, Jean Genet, and Raymond Radiguet." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Hugo "Jean Hugo (19 November 1894 – 21 June 1984) was a painter, illustrator, theatre designer and author. ... He was part of a number of artistic circles that included Jean Cocteau, Raymond Radiguet, Pablo Picasso, Georges Auric, Erik Satie, Blaise Cendrars, Marie-Laure de Noailles, Paul Eluard, Francis Poulenc, Charles Dullin, Louis Jouvet, Colette, Marcel Proust, Jacques Maritain, Max Jacob, Carl Theodor Dreyer, Marie Bell, Louise de Vilmorin, Cecil Beaton and many others." "Jean Hugo was the great-grandson of the poet, playwright, novelist, essayist, visual artist, statesman, human rights activist and exponent of the Romantic movement in France, Victor Hugo." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coco_Chanel "Gabrielle Bonheur "Coco" Chanel (19 August 1883 – 10 January 1971)1 was a French fashion designer and a business woman. She was the founder and namesake of the Chanel brand. Chanel was credited in the post-World War I era with liberating women from the constraints of the "corseted silhouette" and popularizing a sporty, casual chic as the feminine standard of style. … Chanel's social connections appeared to encourage a highly conservative personal outlook. Rumors arose about Chanel's activities in the course of the German occupation of France during World War II, and she was criticised for being too comfortable with the Germans. … In 2011, Hal Vaughan published a book on Chanel based on newly declassified documents of that era, revealing that she had collaborated with Germans in intelligence activities. One plan in late 1943 was for her to carry an SS separate peace overture to British Prime Minister Winston Churchill to end the war.6" Anglicized sources |Wikipedia:/en/Jean Cocteau> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Enfants_Terribles :"Les Enfants Terribles is a 1929 novel by Jean Cocteau, published by Editions Bernard Grasset. It concerns two siblings, Elisabeth and Paul, who isolate themselves from the world as they grow up, an isolation which is shattered by the stresses of their adolescence. It was first translated into English by Samuel Putnam in 1930 and published by Brewer & Warren Inc. A later English translation was made by Rosamond Lehmann in 1955, and published by New Directions (ISBN 0811200213) in the U.S., and Mclelland & Stewart in Canada in 1966, with the title translated as The Holy Terrors. The book is illustrated by the author's own drawings. :It was made into a film of the same name, a collaboration between Cocteau and director Jean-Pierre Melville in 1950,1 and inspired the opera of the same name by Philip Glass.23 The ballet La Boule de Neige by the choreographer Fabrizio Monteverde with music of Pierluigi Castellano is based on this novel.4 The story was adapted by the writer Gilbert Adair for his 1988 novel The Holy Innocents,5 which was the basis for the 2003 film The Dreamers directed by Bernardo Bertolucci." ---- numpage=2097[=18[=9 (last 8 was Contrasexual) Category:Film Category:Poetry Category:Writers Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Theatre Category:Artists Category:Novels Category:France Category:Français (French)